Timeless
by LadyXmas311
Summary: She walked out of the fields with this odd yet powerful vibe around her. They had a prediction that an immortal one was coming down to grace them. However, she also became not only the immortal one but a lover as she chosen her companion too. Mal/OC. Disclaimer: Don't own anything about the Children of the Corn movies. Only my Original Character, Trinity. Thanks
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter: **The Immortal One

…..

It was calm at the moment through the small town of Gatlin, Nebraska, which was mostly surrounded by farmland (mostly crops such as corn). The town's only citizens were children under the age of eighteen. It was mostly run by a young boy preacher by the name of Isaac, who preached to these children about their god, 'He Who Walks behind the Rows.' They were isolated from everything else around them. However, they do make sacrifices—which were 'outlanders' or adults—to their god.

However, one child named Sarah, who had an older twin brother Job, can draw pictures that were predictions of the future to come. Usually it is about outlanders that are to come or some child or teenager did something bad. But this time, she drew a picture that shocked, terrified, and amazed her that Job was shocked too.

The pictures were instantly taken by Isaac, who immediately called for a meeting about this new picture.

As Isaac preached about this new message of the picture, his right hand man, his lieutenant, Malachai held it up for everyone to see. Everyone, the children, feared Malachai and stayed a bit away from him. That was because he wasn't one to be buddy buddies with. He was seen as the strict seventeen year old teenage boy.

The children lean in with awed faces at the picture that Sarah had drew.

It showed a certain part of the cornfield, but it was separated a bit as a figure walked from within the cornfield. The figure was female shaped with long almost waist long dark hair and these glowing violet blue eyes. That this female was the immortal one.

"We must be on guard for when our immortal one comes." Isaac said, staring at all of them with a blank expression.

The children nodded at the young boy preacher than gaze back at the drawing still with awe but interest now.

…

…

…

"Malachai."

"Yes, Isaac?" Malachai, the seventeen year old lieutenant stepped forwards and stared at the young boy preacher standing near the window of the building he lived in.

"Do you know that 'He who walks behind the rows' told me that this figure was around your age? That this immortal one can give some of their immortal powers to another if they truly deserve it or they trust them. Maybe it could be you Malachai before you turn to the sacrificing age." Isaac explained, turning his head to stare at Malachai.

Malachai just nodded slightly and really wanted to leave at the moment.

"You can go, Malachai. Just keep your eyes open for this immortal one."

"Yes, Isaac." Malachai replied then walked out of the room and left the building.

Malachai walked around, staring at some children walking by but they would move a bit away from him as he narrowed his piercing blue eyes at them a bit. He continued to walk until he got to the cornfields.

He walked the edge then paused as he stopped at one section and stared. Some reason he got this tingly sensation going through him when he stood in the spot. Malachai turned and stared at the spot.

Instantly, this flashed happen inside his head and he saw an image of this beautiful girl with violet blue eyes, light tan skin from being in the sun, and long dark brown hair. And she was walking towards him with not a single clothing wear on her. She held out her hand to him with a small smile coming onto her face.

The flash happens again and the image was gone. Malachai founded himself standing in the spot he was in but he was sweating a bit and breathing a bit heavily. He felt this butterfly effect in his stomach as he remembered the beautiful girl that was around his age.

"Whoa." Malachai heard himself saying then turned his head to see if anyone was watching him.

There was a few children around like Amos, Rudy, and a few others walking by. The young faith healer, Rudy, looked at him with a raised eyebrow, but scurry off when he shot her a glare.

Malachai turned to look at the spot in the field again, hoping to see that image again, but got nothing. He shook his head, ran his right hand going through his light red shoulder length hair then walked off, not realizing he was being watched by someone not a part of Gatlin.

…**.**

…**.Few Days Later….**

…**. **

It was slightly raining and a bit dark out because of the stormy clouds. Everything seemed to be a washed out day until a few children coming back from working the vegetable fields yelled out a section of the corn moving.

That made all of the children to run outside and stopped about thirty feet away from the edge of the cornfield section that was moving. They watched as Isaac and Malachai stepped forwards to see what was coming. Malachai rested his hand on the handle of his knife that was resting in its holster, hanging from a belt around his waist.

The children stepped back as the corn sections that were moving got closer until a hand appeared out of the cornfield then stepped out a figure.

There were gasps around as a figure stepped out.

Even though the figure was covered in what looked like dirt and dried blood from some cuts on their body, they could clearly see it was a girl who had radiant violet blue eyes and long dark hair. But also, very beautiful.

"It's the immortal one." Someone pointed out, exclaiming.

The figure stared at them tiredly then slowly was lowering to their knees or more like falling.

"Malachai!" Isaac said with a bit of a commanding voice and pointing at the figure.

Malachai snapped out of the daze he was in at staring at the girl that he had flashes of images/dreams about and lunged forwards at her. Thanks to his tall height and having long legs, Malachai caught her before she hit the ground and held her to him.

The girl looked up at him with a gentle smile that made him stare at her with awe.

"Thanks, Malachai." She whispers then she went unconscious.

Malachai was still in awe as he stared at her beauty, but also, how she knew his name. He wondered if she knew ahead of time or heard Isaac yell it. But for now, Malachai was staring in complete awe. However, his eyes snapped towards the other children that started to come forwards.

Immediately, he got this protectiveness over this girl. He wrapped his arms around her and picked her up bridal style with the protectiveness in his piercing blue eyes. He glanced at Isaac, who nodded his head to an abandon house making Malachai to nod and headed off towards the house.

Entering the house that no one lived in; Malachai brought the girl to a bedroom down the hallway. He laid her on top of the bed sheets then went to the connected on bathroom to find face clothes to clean the dirt and blood off her.

He knew this house well because this used to be his home before the whole children take over.

Malachai got a bowl filled with water and soap then a face cloth. He began to clean the girl off, covering her lower half and chest with other towels. However, he did have to clean around her private regions.

The girl twitched a few times and every time, Malachai stop washing her and stared at her face, waiting to see those violet blue eyes again. When she wouldn't open her eyes, he continues cleaning her.

After washing her, Malachai went to his old bedroom in the house and founded a button up dark blue shirt and black boxers. He came back into the room and put those article clothes on her then stood back, staring at her and watching her breathing peacefully.

"How is she?"

Malachai snapped his head to the left, seeing Isaac standing there with his hands behind his back and staring at the girl. But sensing Malachai staring at him, Isaac slowly turned his head to stare right back at Malachai.

"Well?"

"She must be exhausted and is resting." Malachai replied, turning his attention back to stare at the girl again.

"Hmp, you watch over her and when she awakes, send word." Isaac told Malachai then left the room before Malachai could answer back. Instead, Malachai just nodded to himself and kept his eyes on the girl, waiting for her awakening.

Back after a while, Malachai had passed out when she had woken up.

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

The girl sat up in bed, touching the clothes on her body then looking around her surroundings. Her violet blue eyes landed on the teenage boy about her age, sleeping in a chair in the corner and facing the bed.

Her head tilted to the side a bit, staring at the boy that was attractive to her eyes. She moved out from underneath the sheets and crawled across the king size bed with dark red comforter.

"Hello?" She gently said, staring at the boy on her hands and knees on the bed.

…**.**

…**.**

Malachai slowly open his eyes, rubbing the blurriness from them then stared of him. There was the girl on her hands and knees, staring straight at him with those radiant violet blue eyes.

"Hello? Who are you?" The girl asked in this gentle voice that had this soothing vibe from it.

"You're awake."

"Yes, and I ask who you are." She replied back, getting off her hands and knees and onto her butt. She made herself sit Indian style on the bed and kept staring at Malachai with this small playfulness smile.

"My name is Malachai. What is yours, girl?"

"Well, my name is Trinity. Trinity Guardian." Trinity told him while clasping her hands together and resting them on her legs.

"Trinity." Malachai lowly said to himself as he was testing her name on his tongue. He nodded while looking up from the ground and at her.

"Who are you exactly?"

"Me? Well, all I remember was falling then nothing." Trinity replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

Malachai slowly nodded then stood up from his seat. He held out his hand making her to stare at his hand then up to his face and stared him in the eyes.

"Come on. Isaac wants to see you when you have woken up."

"Isaac? Is he the leader? I sense something about this Isaac when you mention him." Trinity instantly said and her eyes seem to glow slightly then went back to the normal radiant violet blue.

Seeing how she reacted and her eyes, Malachai knew she was definitely not a 'normal/simple' girl.

Slowly, Trinity reached out and put her right hand into his hand. He pulled her out of her bed and actually had her close to him. She stared into his eyes then looked at the door.

"Shall we?"

"Yes." Malachai lowly replied and walked out of the room, holding her hand and leading her out of the house and to go meet Isaac now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter: **Watchful Eyes

…**..**

"Hmm."

Trinity stood in the middle of the room that Isaac would consider his 'office or meeting area.' Isaac was walking around Trinity in slow circles, looking her up and down and studying her. Malachai stood back, watching with slight narrow eyes that were directed at Isaac.

"You remember falling then nothing, child?" Isaac stopped in front of Trinity saying.

"Yes." Trinity replied with a single nod to which Isaac nodded then took a few steps from her.

"I sense something strong about you, child. Malachai."

"Yes, Isaac?" Malachai stepped forwards saying.

"You are to watch over Trinity. Protect her, no harm to her, anything, Malachai. She is precious. Alright, Malachai?"

"Yes, Isaac." Malachai replied then looked away from the young boy preacher and at Trinity, who turned her head to stare at Malachai with her radiant violet blue eyes.

…

…

…

With Malachai watching her, Trinity noted the children stayed a good distance away. She saw how Malachai would glare at them or make a slight snarl like face when a few children got to close. Trinity knew that his orders from Isaac were very important to him.

"Do you mind showing me around?" Trinity questioned as she was getting bored of walking around only small portions of the town.

Hearing this from her, Malachai looked at her with a slight raised eyebrow then looked ahead. He stopped making Trinity to stop walking too.

"You must stay close. I will take you around and through the cornfields too." Malachai told her making Trinity to nod.

They began with Malachai showing her around the town, telling her the rules about the town, such as most of the houses were forbidden like music was.

Soon they were to enter the cornfields. Trinity looped her arm with Malachai's arm causing the tall red head to tense and immediately looked at her. She looked up at him with her radiant violent eyes and gave him an innocent look.

Trinity looked away with a small grin as Malachai relaxed and began to lead them through the cornfields. As they roamed around, Trinity noted that Malachai knew the cornfields surroundings perfectly, showing that he been in these cornfields too many times to count.

They stopped on the edge of the cornfields and Trinity could see the road.

"No one is to cross this road or leave the boundaries of Gatlin."

"Or?"

"Or you are dead." Malachai answered, looking her straight in the eyes.

Trinity nodded and they turned to walk back, but Trinity stopped making Malachai to stop with her. He stared at her with confusion as she pulled her arm from his and she turned in a slow circle, staring around her.

"Tri—"

"Shush." She whispers.

When she faced his direction he noted her eyes were glowing slightly. Malachai watched as she kneels down and rested her right hand on the ground, shutting her eyes.

Trinity focused and felt two vibrations. Her eyes snapped open; she stood up and turned too stared at the road.

"Two vehicles coming. Two set of heartbeats in both cars. They are close to one another which probably indicate that they know one another closely." Trinity said in this blank tone of voice then glanced at Malachai.

"Come on." Malachai said, grabbing her hand and they sprinted through the fields.

Malachai was surprised that she was keeping up with him, but he was a bit more surprise as she started to pass him as they got closer to the town where everyone was.

They came out of the cornfields and Malachai stared her into her eyes.

"I must tell Isaac. You go back to the house that you woke up in. Do you remember where it was?"

"Yes."

"Go." Malachai nodded his head in the direction of the house then ran off. Trinity turned and began to walk with long strides to the home. Some children stopped what they were doing and stared at her as she passed; none stepped to her as they must've remembered Malachai being overprotective of her.

Trinity entered the house and walked to the living room and sat down on this dusty chair. She brushed it off then sat down in it, staring out the window to wait for Malachai.

…**.**

…**.**

"How do you know this, Malachai? Sarah just drew a picture a minute ago about this and you come into here telling me what she drew. How did you know?"

"Trinity."

"Trinity? What did the child do?" Isaac looked at Malachai after lighting a candle.

"She went into this state of mind. We were walking through the cornfields then she stopped, stared around her surroundings with her eyes slowly becoming brighter as they glowed. She bent down and touched the ground with her eyes shut and then she stood up, telling me that two sets of heartbeats in the two cars were heading this way." Malachai explained.

Some reason, Malachai didn't want to tell Isaac anything about Trinity. Malachai wasn't being overprotective of Trinity because Isaac told him to be, but it was because Malachai felt overprotective of her ever since he had that vision before she came and the first time he saw her. He knew she was special but special to him in his own manner.

"Interesting. She is definitely proving to be something else. Keep a watchful eye over these outlanders and warn the others to prepare."

"Yes, Isaac." Malachai said then left the room to go warn everyone about the four outlanders coming and after he done that, he would go check up on Trinity.

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

Trinity eyes landed on the doorway of the living room as Malachai stepped in. he stood there with his knife drawn.

"You are to go after the ones that I told you about?"

"Outlanders are the sacrifices."

Trinity stared at him as he said this then looked outside, watching as children run around as they were warn about the outlanders that were coming. Her eyes travel from the window and back at Malachai, who was still standing in the same spot.

"Even if they are innocent?"

"Do you go aga—"

"I am simply asking a question, Malachai. Nothing more and nothing less." Trinity cut him off saying, slowly standing up from her seat and slowly walking towards her. Malachai noted the sway of her hips, but also, how powerful she walked.

That she was showing she was dominant as she walked up to him. She stopped about two feet from him and reached out, touching her fingertips against his cheek gently that is seem like she didn't even caress his cheek.

"Careful." Trinity simply told him then walked off to the stairs and went up them, disappearing down the hallway.

Malachai stared after her the whole way and listen as the bedroom door shut behind her. He shut his eyes then reopen them, turning and headed out the door to go take care of the outlanders.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter: **Her Gifts

…**..**

The cheering made Trinity walk out of the house she resided in. She stared at the children running off to the cornfield with knives or anything sharp.

"Trinity."

Trinity looked at Sarah and her brother, Job come up near the porch of the house. She learned that the two were considered non-believers of 'He Who Walks behind the Rows' and Malachai doesn't really like the two.

"Yes?"

"They have captured the outlanders. Are you going to go watch the ceremony of them sacrificing them?"

"Why should I?"

"Well, aren't you the immortal one? The one that sensed these ou—" Job was questioning as he stepped to her, but was cut off by an angry voice.

"What are you two doing around her?" Malachai appeared with a blood on him saying. He glared at Sarah, but his glare seems to intensify at Job, who was close to Trinity at the moment.

Malachai stepped at Job, reaching for his knife, but Trinity stepped up to Malachai and rested both her hands against his chest. Malachai blazing blue eyes snapped to her eyes, but they seem to relax only a little as Trinity stared back at him.

"Malachai, they are just little children asking me things. It is alright."

"No, it isn't alright. Even though no one is to be around you without Isaac's content, these two definitely don't belong around you. They are non-believers." Malachai explained to her as she pulled her hands slowly from his chest. She glanced behind her and stared at the two young children with soften eyes then looked back at Malachai, who was glaring at the two children.

"Leave them. They aren't harming me." Trinity gently said.

"Tri—"

"Malachai." She lowly said with a serious tone.

Malachai felt this tingle in his body and couldn't move from his spot. His eyes slightly widen and his eyes snapped down to look at hers. Her eyes slightly glowed then stopped and when they stopped glowing that is when he could move again and the tingling feeling was gone.

"Run along you two." Trinity said, glancing at the two young children with a gentle smile. They nodded and ran off quickly, but would glance back at Malachai and Trinity.

"Wha-what did you do to me?"

"I numbed your nervous system." Trinity told him as she turned her head back to him and stared him in the eyes.

This information shocked him even more and definitely realizing that Trinity was dangerous. She seems innocent at times, but was plain out dangerous and a lethal person.

"Shall we walk?"

Malachai nodded, but then looked down at his hands and arms. He looked back up at Trinity and she nodded her head to the house for him to go wash up. He nodded and ran into the house to change out of the clothes he was wearing and put new sets of clothes on. But also, to wash up a bit.

When Malachai came back outside, Trinity was sitting on the steps, waiting patiently for him. She glanced back as she sense him come out of the house and smile at him. That caused those butterflies to flutter within his stomach.

"Let's go." Malachai said as he walked down the steps.

Trinity looped her right arm through his left, smiling again as he didn't tense up this time and they began to walk.

"Did all the children run off?"

"No. Only some. We caught the outlanders already and they were being bound up when I left." Malachai told her as they walked along the edge of the cornfields.

"Oh, alright. Why you leave?" Trinity questioned and noted their walking slowed up a bit as she asked this.

Malachai kept his eyes forwards as he answered her.

"To check on you." Malachai replied in a low voice that Trinity almost missed it. She gave a small grin and nodded.

"On Isaac's orders or—"

"My own." Malachai sharply cut her off making her to look at him with a raised eyebrow. Malachai realizing he might've let too much emotions show so he coughed a little and looked a bit away from her.

Trinity stared at him or more of the back of his head and gave a smile. She nodded and looked forwards.

"Well, I am glad you follow your instincts."

Malachai looked at her and now Trinity kept her eyes forwards, trying not to look at him. Malachai stared at her then looked ahead with a small smirk.

"Malachai! Malachai!"

The two turned to see two children running up to them and out of breath.

"What? What is the matter?"

"Two of the outlanders escaped. They killed Nathan."

Trinity eyes widen slightly and looked at Malachai, who got this rage look across his face. He unloop his arm from hers and pulled out his knife then looked at her with darken blue eyes.

"Go back to the house quickly."

"Mala—"

"Now, Trinity. I wish not for you to be in any harm's way with those outlanders on the loose." Malachai told her making her to nod.

Malachai nodded back then ran off behind the children as they led him to the area where they last saw the two outlanders run. Trinity jogged off towards the house, but stopped as she saw two figures run behind the buildings.

She moved near the buildings, but stopped as she remembers Malachai's words about her being out of harm's way. She could sense the emotions in his voice when he told her this command too. So, Trinity walked away from the buildings and began to jog once again to her home.

However, a hand shot out from one of the alleyways between two buildings and grabbed her.

She manages to let out a scream to warn the others.

…**.**

…**.**

The loud scream made Malachai to stop running through the cornfields. His head snapped back towards the town and he felt a pull for him to head back. So, he sprinted through the cornfield, feeling adrenaline pumping through his veins.

As he seems to get closer, he got this flash of an image of Trinity being taken from one of the outlanders. When the image went away, Malachai let out a growl and sprinted faster than he ever did before in his life.

Getting into town, he noted children standing around with weapons. He moved through them and came to a slow walk then paused in front of them and next to Isaac.

There was one of the outlander's holding Trinity by the throat. They had her pressed against their chest and had a tip of a knife pointed to the side of her head.

"I'll do it. I will kill this beautiful bitch."

Malachai glared and his hand clenched around the knife he held in his right hand. He went to step forwards, but Isaac held his hand in front of him and shook his head without looking at Malachai.

"She is fine."

"But Is—"

"I said, she is fine, Malachai." Isaac said, slowly looking at Malachai with dark eyes, but Malachai could see something in them, like excitement or wonderment of what Trinity is going to do.

"Let me go." Trinity said, clenching the outlander man's wrist.

"No way, sweetheart." The outlander man growled into her ear and kept his face close to her own.

Trinity shut her eyes then snapped them open. Her eyes were beginning to glow and they landed on Malachai, who stared at her slight widen eyes.

Malachai felt himself moving forwards and this time Isaac didn't stop him as Isaac felt Trinity's aura around Malachai.

"What are you doing? Stop you fucking red headed bastard." The man yelled at Malachai and slightly shaking.

Malachai stop walking, but kept staring at Trinity. She stared straight at him and nodded her head.

He knew what he had to do.

With great speed, Malachai threw his knife dead on the man's hand that held the knife to Trinity. The man yelled and Trinity shoved herself away when the man let go of her to grab his wounded hand.

Malachai moved fast and tackle the man to the ground and began to attack him. The other children cheered while Malachai delivered punch after punch on the man. He pulled back as the man lost consciousness, but also, Isaac stepped up.

"Take him to the fields."

"There is one more, Isaac." Malachai said standing up and stepping back as the children dragged the man away and into the fields.

"There."

The children still around, Isaac, and Malachai turned to face Trinity, but turned again as she pointed towards a building. The other outlander appeared with a scythe to Sarah's throat.

"I will cut her head off. I won't hesitate like Walter did." The outlander said, gulping slightly.

Seeing the little girl crying, something snapped deep within Trinity that the others glanced at her as she began to walk forwards with menacing steps.

The outlander seeing Trinity coming raised the scythe to kill Sarah, but couldn't move.

"What the hell? What the fuck is going on?"

"Drop it now." Trinity said as she stopped walking and now stood before the other outlander about ten feet.

The outlander felt they drop the scythe and was staring at Trinity with fear now.

"Let go of her."

The outlander let go of Sarah who ran by Trinity and into her older brother's arms. Trinity kept her glowing violet blue eyes trained on the outlander that still had one hand raised in the air and the other open a bit as they had let Sarah go earlier.

"What do you fear?"

Hearing Trinity ask this, the outlander felt themselves shiver at this unknown vibe flowing around them.

The others watching were watching with interested yet questionable eyes at Trinity. They were a bit shocked at the power she was showing at the moment. Yet some feared her little as they realized just how powerful she was showing she can be.

Malachai felt Trinity's aura still around him from earlier, but it seem more powerful around him now that it seem to warm up his body.

"What power." Isaac said with excitement in his tone and this sadistic looking grin on his face.

What had happen next shocked and put more fear—in those that were started to feel fear of Trinity for her power earlier—into them.

After questioning the outlander what they feared, they began to scream and clenched their head with either of their hands. Then they started to brush their body off like there was something on them.

"Get them off! Get them off me! I hate bugs! Get them off! They are biting me alive."

They just watched as the outlander tried to shake, brush and roll on the ground to get nothing off them. However, with Trinity staring them in the eyes earlier and using whatever powers she possessed, she had the outlander's fear against them.

Trinity turned away and looked at everyone with a blank expression. Her eyes slowly returned to normal as she walked towards Malachai. She stopped before him and stared up at him with such an innocent look.

"I'm tire."

Malachai was actually speechless and all he could do was nod, take her hand, and walked her away—once Isaac nodded at him to do so.

"Trinity—"

"I can do more but wish not to." She simply told Malachai as she cut him off. She looked at him with those violet blue eyes and all Malachai could do was simply nod.

Trinity looked forwards again, staying quiet and so Malachai stayed quiet too as he didn't want to say anything about what just happen a few moments ago. For now, he'll stay quiet and question later.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter: **Chosen

…**..**

It was nighttime and Trinity sat in the kitchen, taking some bites out of a piece of bread. Malachai came into the kitchen and sat down in the seat across from her. He came back from the sacrifice of the outlanders a few moments ago.

"You wish to ask me about earlier, Malachai."

"Yes." He truthfully answered with a strong voice.

"I told you I possess certain powers that I should use to protect those around me."

"You did protect. You protected Sarah, but also, the children that live within this town."

"I guess I did. Yet my actions seem a bit too harsh."

"Trinity—"

"But I did protect, I suppose." Trinity cut him off saying with slight uneasiness in her voice, but she shook her head as if she was shaking the feeling off.

Malachai stare at her then down at his knife, remembering how he felt this new form energy entered him when Trinity stared at him. He looked back up at her and noting she was staring straight at him too.

"When you looked at me earlier, I felt this new energy enter me and I felt-I felt…"

"Tell me what you felt, Malachai. Tell me."

"Unstoppable." He breathlessly said making Trinity to stand up and walked around the table. Her right hand brushed the top of the table as she walked around the table and up to his seat. Malachai turned his head and the top part of his body towards her as she stared down at his sitting form.

"Because you are the one."

"The one? What is 'the one.'?"

"For me. You are my chosen one. I have chosen you, Malachai, to have some of me in you." Trinity gently whispers the last part as she ran her right fingertips across his cheek then down his neck.

As her fingers ran down the side of his neck and he was staring into her eyes, he felt this cold stream like feeling from her fingers and down his back. There he felt the cold streams made this weird pattern on his back then he felt the burning sensations.

"AH!"

Malachai gasped out and slowly pulled himself out of his seat, but fell down to his knees. Trinity bent down and slowly spread out her arms slightly. His head fell against her chest and she held him close to her.

"It will not be complete until we are complete with each other." She whispers to him as she held him to her.

Malachai felt his arms around her and holding her tightly to him as the burning sensations spread through his back then slowly was dying down into this cooling sensations. Like ice water flowing down his back.

But he slowly lost consciousness after the cooling sensations disappeared. But he remembers feeling Trinity holding onto him in a protective manner.

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

"Malachai."

Hearing his name, Malachai cracked open his eyes and slowly open them. He was staring at the ceiling of a bedroom and realizing this; he sat up, but slowly rubbed his forehead as he got up too quickly causing himself to become lightheaded.

"Malachai, I see that Trinity accepted you. That you were her chosen one."

His head cleared up once he heard Isaac's voice from across the room say this. He turned his head to see Isaac standing at the door and staring right at Malachai with those dark eyes.

"I suppose she did."

"Well, He Who Walks behind the Rows, has also came to me in my dreams and told me you are safe now. That you are not going to the cornfields anymore because Trinity gave you almost full immortality."

"Almost?"

"You have to complete each other." Isaac said then left the room and the house all together.

Malachai sat there processing the words that Isaac said, but also, Trinity told him those words in her own way last night. Malachai shook his head and look around the room, noting Trinity wasn't around.

He realized that he was only in his pants and nothing more as he got out of bed. He reached behind him, touching his back with his right hand and that is when he felt her vibe.

He felt Trinity downstairs in the living room.

Malachai moved to an old mirror in the connected on bathroom and turned his back to it. He then glanced at the mirror and went wide eyes.

There was a half of this writing down his spine. And it was in different writing that he never saw before.

Wanting to know what Trinity down to him, Malachai put on the rest of his clothing and boots then ran down the stairs and into the living room where Trinity was reading a book.

"Trinity, what have you done to me?"

"Simply giving what my chosen one should have to defend not only himself but me." Trinity told him in this slight riddle phase, but Malachai understood what she met.

That she was his and he was hers now.

Solving this, Malachai felt those butterflies in his stomach fluttering wildly and excitement. He nodded and walked more into the living room, watching Trinity shut her book and putting it aside. She stood up and walked up to him as he stopped walking.

"What is on my back?"

"Latin words."

"But it is uncompleted."

"Because we aren't fully completed yet."

"What does it supposed to say in the end?"

"_Immortalis Amo."_

"What does that mean?"

"I'll tell you when everything is done." Trinity answered with a smirk, brushing her fingers across his arm then looked towards the front door.

"Do you wish to walk around?"

"Yes. That sounds lovely."

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

Everyone seems to stay away from them now, especially Trinity's demonstration of her powers yesterday. However, everyone could sense something different about Malachai too.

Malachai's eyes seem to be more radiant then normal when he flashed a glare at some children. They would return to normal after that but he showed that he had something new about him.

Trinity stared at the children that were working the cornfields and the regular vegetable fields. She stared around her surroundings, seeing at a certain building—that represent a daycare place—smaller children, ranging from two to five, running around outside chasing one another in a game of tag.

"Cute." Trinity pointed out a two year old boy with dark brown hair running around and giggling about. She noted a few older children or teens chasing the children, but some were pregnant themselves. Trinity knew that Isaac wanted to keep the children alive within this town, so reproduction was necessary.

Malachai glanced to what Trinity was looking at then forwards.

"Until they turn into brats."

"Malachai!" Trinity exclaimed with a gentle laugh and playfully smacked his stomach. He smirked as they kept walking around the town.

They entered the cornfield and walked through the areas that were cleared out for ceremonies or just a plain opening. Malachai and she walked out towards the road then turned back. But this time, Malachai brought her out towards the gas station where this older man was fixing a truck. However, his dog had senses Malachai and Trinity.

The dog ran over to the edge, barking and pacing in front of the cornfield section they were standing at. This alerted the old man, who stood up with a wrench in his hand.

"Go away you demon children." The man yelled making Trinity to slightly frown.

Malachai saw her frown, but also, he felt her slight sadness. This made him angry and wanted to step out to beat some sense in the old man, but Trinity rested her free hand on his chest.

"Let's leave him alone. Even though I wonder if he has any candy?"

This odd craving that Trinity had made Malachai to actually chuckle a bit. He turned his attention to the old man that began to walk towards the section of the cornfield that the dog was pacing in front of.

"Alright." Malachai replied and stepped out of the cornfield with Trinity. He stared at the dog that immediately whimper and ran off into the gas station building. There Malachai looked at the old man with slight narrowed eyes.

"Go away!"

"No."

"What do you want?"

"I just want candy." Trinity asked innocently as she stepped around Malachai—since he stepped in front of her earlier in a protective manner. She gave a small smile and stared at the old man with her innocent look. Malachai knew Trinity would get something out of this with that innocent look she always pulls off.

And indeed she did.

…

…

"Try some."

"We are—"

Trinity shut him up by shoving half of the snickers bar into his mouth. She let out a laugh as Malachai seem to exhale out of his nose deeply.

Tasting the chocolate, caramel, and the peanuts, once again in two years, Malachai was in heaven. Trinity grinned at him and ate the other half of the snickers bar with a twinkle in her violet blue eyes.

"We mustn't say an—"

"He is not mad." Trinity said, staring around the cornfield that rustle gently then nothing. Malachai realized that Trinity was referring to 'He Who Walks Behind the Rows,' and so he nodded slightly. He saw the slight rustle of the cornfield and there was no wind. So he realized that 'He Who Walks Behind the Rows,' agreed with what Trinity just said.

"So, don't worry." Trinity said with a smirk as they walked arm an arm.

When they exited out of the cornfield, there was Isaac with some other children around him. He stared at the two teens with that blank expression of his.

"He Who Walks Behind the Rows told me you two went and saw the old man." Isaac told them with slight narrowed eyes.

"And He didn't mind." Trinity replied back with a fine dark raised eyebrow like she was questioning Isaac to say more.

The children stared with slight shock at Trinity firing a comment right back at Isaac. But they were more shocked as Isaac didn't response back but simply nod.

"I suppose you are right, Trinity." Isaac lowly said then walked off with some of the children following after him.

Malachai blinked slowly at what just happen then glanced down at Trinity, who was staring after Isaac then looked up at him with a small grin.

"Trinity, you sort of just stood up to Isaac."

"At times, someone must." Trinity replied with a smirk and this time mischief flowing in her violet blue eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter: **_Immortalis Amo_

…**..**

Few weeks passed and nothing really changed around the town of Gatlin except Trinity and Malachai becoming closer than ever.

At the moment, Trinity was helping about ten children around the ages of 5-10 how to do math, how to write cursive, and teaching them words and such.

"Alright, now five times five."

Some of the children looked at one another while others thought in their heads with thinking looking faces.

"Twenty-five." A strong voice said from the doorway of the building.

"And that, my dear children, is the blurter of the class." Trinity said, glancing behind her at the doorway—of a small abandon house used as a classroom now—to see Malachai standing there.

The children snicker behind their hands as Trinity said this and Malachai shot the children a glare making them to shut right up. But they were fighting to keep their amused smiles off their faces. Malachai turn his glare to a playful one as he stared at Trinity, who was smirking at him.

"Seven times eight and Malachai don't you dare ruin it." Trinity pointed at him as she looked back at the children.

One child raised their hand and fidgeting in their seat.

"Jacob."

"Fifty-six." The nine year old answer making Trinity to nod and smile as Jacob threw his hand in the air as he guessed right.

"Alright, now run along. Session is over for now."

The children thanked her then ran out of the building, leaving Trinity and Malachai alone and behind.

"Have you come to get me for our daily walk?"

"Yes."

Trinity nodded while standing up from her seat and brushing her dark violet dress off. She remembered back to when she argue pretty good with Isaac to let her wear slacks once in a while as she was more comfortable fighting and running in pants then a dress. However, today, she was wearing a dress that made her eyes stick out. But also, wearing the dress as she had to wash her clothes.

Looping arms with Malachai, Trinity and he began their traditional walk around Gatlin and through the cornfields. They came to the road, but Malachai quickly pulled her back as a truck zoomed by.

"Outlanders." Malachai growled.

"Shall we hurry back? I knew I should have stolen some of your slacks today." Trinity mutters the last part as they turned to begin running.

Malachai looked at her with amusement then started to run while holding her hand. She kept up with him like always and they exited the cornfield and back into the town.

Immediately they went to Isaac, who was sitting in his room, praying.

"What is the matter, Malachai and Trinity?"

"Outlanders."

"What? Sarah didn—"

"Unless that annoying little b—"

"Malachai." Isaac cut off Malachai from finishing that sentence.

"Job probably been hiding Sarah's drawing again." Trinity finished the sentence but cleaner than what Malachai was going to say about Job, Sarah's brother.

"We should deal with him." Malachai said.

"No, we shall not. Not now. However, we must get ready for these outlanders. Malachai, gather those that are seen fit for these outlanders."

Malachai nodded while Trinity looped arms with him once again and they walked out of Isaac's room and out of the building.

Trinity stood back as Malachai rounded up the usual older children and some teens that are usually with him when outlanders come. He made sure that a few other children warned everyone else of outlanders coming.

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

Trinity was walking around the house when she paused as she saw the truck enter the town. They stopped a few feet from the house and four men got out of the truck. Trinity instantly hid by the window, watching what these men would be doing.

"Man, this place is empty."

"I need to take a piss."

"Go knock on one of the houses or something then."

Trinity stared at the men, noting that they didn't look all too friendly. She saw some of the children running and hiding behind buildings, keeping their eyes trained on the outlanders.

A hand landed on her shoulder making her to gasp and turned around to punch whoever, but her fist was caught and she was pulled into Malachai's chest.

"Just me." He lowly told her and she deeply exhaled from her mouth.

"Don't scare me like that, Malachai."

"Sorry." He mumbles into her hair then looked over her head to stare at the four men that split up. He noted one coming to the house.

"Open the door and let him in."

"Malachai?"

"Lure him in." Malachai told her making her to stare into his eyes then nodded. He brushed her hair back and they seem to lean into one another, but a knock on the door made Malachai to pull back and nodded his head for Trinity to answer the door.

She took in a good breath of air then walked up to the front door, opening slowly and shyly.

"Hey, ah, girl. Do you happen to have a bathroom I can use? I noted this place seems empty and businesses don't seem in, well, business and needed somewhere to go to the bathroom." The man explained with a smirk and looked her up and down as she open the door fully to show her.

"Yes, come in." Trinity said with a soothing tone and a small grin.

The man smirked with a nod and entered the house. She shut the door behind her and slowly locked it without the man hearing the click, thanks to her coughing a little.

Trinity led the man forwards to the first floor bathroom and passed a long hanging mirror on the wall. The man stared after her with a smirk, but noted Malachai sneaking up behind him with a knife.

That caused the man to yell and turn, punching Malachai in the face then turning to Trinity, who yelled Malachai's name. She went to knee the man in his groin, but he blocked it and punched her in the stomach.

That caused Trinity to collapse to her knees then fell to her side, holding her stomach and gasping for air as the man punched the air right out of her. Malachai seeing what happen and feeling the pain Trinity was in inside him, Malachai snapped and tackle the man to the floor.

There Malachai and the man rolled about, trying to choke one another.

Gaining her air back, Trinity sat up, rubbing her stomach but noted Malachai and the man rolling around on the ground trying to choke one another. However, the man got on top of Malachai and started to choke Malachai hard.

Seeing something shine in the corner of her eyes, Trinity looked to her right to see Malachai's newly sharpen long knife lying to her right. She reached out, grabbed it then stood up slowly with her eyes trained on the man choking her other half.

…**.**

…**.**

Malachai was starting to see black spots in his line of vision from the man choking him until Trinity appeared over the man and brought down her hands. The man gasped out and slowly rolled off Malachai with a painful groan.

Taking in gulps of air, Malachai sat up and rubbed his throat. He then glanced at the man lying on his side with the knife handle prodding from his back. Malachai slowly looked to his right at Trinity, who went onto her knees beside him.

"Are you alright?" Malachai asked her, touching her stomach then looked at her. She nodded while reaching out and brushing some of his red hair back from his face.

"I should be asking you that." Trinity replied while trailing her hand away from his face and down his neck, where bruises of the man's hand were forming.

Malachai nodded slightly while keeping his eyes on hers. He slowly felt himself move to her and she lean into him as her hand stayed on the side of his neck. Malachi pressed his lips against hers as she pressed her lips back against his.

It started out as an innocent kiss that started to get more heated up as Malachai and Trinity wanted more of each other. Malachai's left hand became tangle in her long dark brown hair while Trinity's left hand cupped his face while her right ran down the front of his button up shirt.

A groan made them snap out of their heating up moment and they pulled away with blushes coming to their faces. However, they looked to see the man trying to get up, but it was hard to do so with a knife through his back.

Malachai stood up, helping Trinity to a standing position too.

"Get the others to take him out of here." Malachai told Trinity, who nodded and walked to the front door, opening it and signaling some of the older children to come into the house.

The older children—teenagers—came in, took the body of the moaning man and brought him outside. One brought back Malachai's knife then left while shutting the door behind them leaving Malachai and Trinity by themselves again.

Malachai set his bloody knife aside, staring at it then slowly looked up to stare at Trinity, who slowly walked towards him. He let her come to him and was almost pressed chest to chest with each other. He let her come to him, but he made the move to bend his head down and began to kiss her deeply in a passionate kiss once again.

Feeling the warm feeling intensifying in him, Malachai held Trinity closer to him then slowly felt he lifted her up and carried her up the stairs to the bedroom. He understood now he would be completed when Trinity and he had become one. He fully understood now and make sure it would come true.

…

…

…

The feeling of another skins in an intimate manner never felt so electrifying to Malachai before as he skimmed his right hand over Trinity's nude body. They finished stripping one another and now, Malachai was awed by her naked body once again and to be able to touch her body in such a manner.

Slowly, he brought himself to hover over her, his hands on either side of her head and he was in between her legs. His piercing blue eyes that were slowly glowing stared into her violet blue eyes that were already glowing because of him.

This would be his first time ever doing this and hers too. And it was time to complete what they both wished to have with one another over these past weeks.

"Are you ready?" Malachai gently asked her, leaning his head down and his lips brushed against the tip of her nose then rested over her lips.

"Yes." She replied, her breath fanning over his lips in a gentle manner.

Slowly, Malachai entered her making Trinity to shut her eyes at the discomfort and then she was slowly wincing as pain started to form down below. Malachai laid his lips against hers as he pushed himself fully into her causing her to gasp out in pain against his lips.

"I'm sorry." He whispers, kissing a lone tear that ran down her cheek from the pain. She shook her head at him in a manner to tell him it was alright. He stayed still for a bit then started to move as he felt her move underneath him.

Slowly, the pain was dulling, but it was still there even through the pleasure that Trinity began to feel. However, she would ignore the pain for now and bask in the pleasure that Malachai was giving her.

"Malachai." She gasped out as she clenched his back tighter and tighter with her fingernails as he picked up speed in his pace.

Their hips connected every time as they moved in sync with each other perfectly. The bed sheets slithered down Malachai's back and now rested low on the back of his hips as he kept moving faster and deeper into his lover.

"Trinity." Malachai said, but kept repeating her name under his breath as if he was worshipping her at the moment.

It seems like forever until the pressure was building up in Trinity and Malachai bodies. It seems like this ball of energy slowly forming inside them, building and building until they it released its purpose.

The pleasure that burst from the buildup was spine tingling and made their toes curl with soft moans coming out of their mouths.

Trinity held Malachi to her tightly as her body muscles spaz a little from her high pleasurable release. She let out and breathed in with soft gasp of air from the release but slightly moans as Malachai was still moving in her as he was milking out not only his release but hers.

Malachai wanted to stay inside her forever as he felt internally warm. He milked out his release slowly and let her consume everything from his release and into her.

Slowly, he pulled out causing Trinity to wince slightly, but relaxed after that. Malachai held her close while giving her another kiss then resting his head on top of her as he held her to his chest.

The tingling sensation in his back was happening again but it wasn't as bad as before.

"My back again."

"We are completed now, Malachai. You share a part of me now."

Malachai realized he was part immortal now and was to stay this age forever. He held Trinity close, knowing he was spending it with her. Thinking about that he wanted to know what the Latin word on his back means, now that they are completed with each other.

"What does the word on my back mean, Trinity?"

Trinity slowly looked up at him with a beautiful smile.

"_Immortalis Amo. _It means "Immortal Love."


	6. Chapter 6

**Note:****Heads up about this chapter. It's gets a bit heated...**

**Chapter: **United

…**..**

The next day it seems like everyone was a bit in shock at seeing how Malachai wasn't as harsh. But they were more in shock when they caught Malachai smile a bit, but it was towards Trinity.

"Malachai and Trinity."

Malachai turned from looking at Trinity and they both turned to stare at Isaac, who came walking up to them with his hands behind his back.

"Yes, Isaac?" Trinity and Malachai said at the same time making Trinity to bite her bottom lip to hide her amusement while Malachai manage to keep a straight face.

"You two consummated as I can see how different you two are, physically, emotionally, and spirit wise." Isaac said, glancing back and forth between the two immortal teenagers.

Trinity felt her face heat up only a little while Malachai kept that straight forward face, but Trinity saw his fingers twitch on his sides. She raised her eyes back to look at Isaac, who was now keeping his eyes trained on Malachai.

"You two shall complete the task of being an official couple."

"Marriage?" Trinity questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, marriage. You two already consummated out of wedlock, but that is okay. He Who Walks Behind the Rows didn't say anything about that. However, I believe it is time for you two to be married." Isaac said staring at Trinity then stared at Malachai, who glanced back with his eyes at Trinity.

They stared at one another until Trinity gave him a small grin and then Malachai turned back to look back at Isaac once again.

"Fine. We shall be married." Malachai said making Isaac to grin then nodded. Isaac nodded at them again with that grin then walked off to go do what he usually does throughout the day.

"Malachai…"

"Will you marry me?"

"Of course." Trinity instantly replied causing Malachai to give her a small smile while stepping up to her. He reached out, brushing some of her long dark brown hair back and they stared at each other with slightly glowing eyes.

…**.**

…**.Later On: ….**

…**.**

Of course Isaac was the one to married them together in front of all the children that resided in Gatlin. Most of the children were shocked that Malachai actually founded someone that loved him just as much as he loves her.

Malachai had a small grin on his face as Trinity and he held hands. But he made sure to hide his face after they kissed to show Trinity a perfect smile, which Trinity gladly returned back.

Afterwards, the children had made this large dinner for a celebration of Malachai and Trinity's wedding. But also, for Isaac's lieutenant getting married to the 'Immortal one.' Throughout dinner, Malachai held either her hand or rested his right hand on her upper thigh and his thumb would caress the inside of her leg.

Trinity would thank those that came up to congratulate her. She notice they only did it when Malachai was busy talking to someone else or wasn't close to her. Seeing this, Trinity founded it amusing and funny that she laughs gently while walking over to Malachai, who was finishing up a conversation with Isaac and it seem like a slight heated discussion.

"Malachai."

"Trinity, we are allowed to leave…right, Isaac?" Malachai glanced away from Trinity and back at Isaac with piercing blue eyes.

"Yes."

Trinity nodded, hooked arms with Malachai and walked with him towards the entrance of the barn door. The children around ran outside and clapped for them as Malachai and she walked off towards their home.

Their home—Trinity founded out—was within the range of places which weren't forbidden. See many houses were forbidden and the children had to sleep in the barn together. However, a few houses were in the range around the cornfields that weren't forbidden. But, Isaac still wanted the children to sleep in one area. Except Malachai and Trinity. Since Trinity was this 'immortal one' and Malachai being his lieutenant, they were allowed to live in a home, which happen to be Malachai's old home before the whole cleansing of the adults.

They got to their home just as the sun finally went down. There was still slight light, but not as much. The stars would be slowly peeking through the skies once they darken to a bluish black.

Malachai unhooked their arms making Trinity to look at him with confusion, but gasped and let out a laugh as he picked her up bridal style and carried her into their home with a smirk gracing his face.

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

Together they lay in their bed, Malachai had his strong arms wrapped around Trinity's waist and holding her against him. His chest was pressed up against her back, leaving no space between them.

Malachai would lay lazy kisses, nips, or he would suck on her naked shoulder every so often.

They were coming down from their high level of ecstasy and coming down to a relaxed mode. Trinity had her eyes shut though she was awake. She just grins gently as Malachai would run his lips over her neck and shoulders.

"Malachai."

"Yes."

"What was your name before this?"

She felt his arms squeeze her body slightly then relaxed. His mouth was near her ear making her to feel his warm breath caressing the shell of her ear.

"Why?"

"I married you and I wish to know what your real name was. But also, I would also have your last name."

It was silent for a while after she explained her reasoning. However, she felt Malachai nod against her ear and laid a kiss underneath her ear then put his mouth back near her ear.

"Craig. Craig Boardman."

"Craig…I like that name." Trinity whispers in reply, but loud enough for him to hear. She managed to turn into his arms and now they were pressed chest to chest.

Malachai stared down at her with his dark blue eyes. She laid a kiss on his lips and reached up with one of her hands and brushed some of his red hair from his face. She kissed him again while pressing her naked body against his own naked body, but she pushed him to the point he was on his back and she was on top.

"Trinity." Malachai gasped out as Trinity ran her lips down his neck and sucked on his collarbone. She pulled her lips from the bruise that began to form on his collarbone and kissed his lips again while her hands trailed down his body.

"Again?" Malachai whispers against her lips, accepting her light kisses then breathed heavily out of his nose when Trinity attacked his neck.

"Yes. But this time, I'm being the dominant one." Trinity whispers into his ear in this seductive like tone of voice. Malachai shivered slightly, but shut his eyes as he let Trinity be the leader this time.

Through the whole time of their love making, Trinity was indeed the leader this time. Malachai tried to roll them over or tried to take over, but Trinity would trap his hands down beside his head with her own hands.

Whenever she done that, Trinity would let his hands go and rest her hands either back on his chest or onto the headboard. From there she would continue to move on top of him, back and forth or add some bounce to her movements.

Malachai grasped her thighs and jolted up a few times to match her movements. They were both coming to their peaks after a while when Trinity was getting a bit frantic with her movements. Malachai was right there with her.

They both either gasped or moan out as they finally came to their release. Trinity moved slowly on him to milk it out then slowly lay on top of him, breathing heavily with him. Malachai rolled them over and lay on top of her, lazily kissing her lips then pulling out.

"Trinity." Malachai said against her lips, giving her another kiss then moved down her body.

The blankets bunched up around him as he moved down her. The blankets rested against his hips as he laid his head on her stomach, lying kisses there and just laying his head there.

They were laying there once again in slight silence but catching their breaths again. Trinity hand went through Malachai's hair as he rested her head on her stomach.

"Do you remember when you came over to me and my facial expression was a bit heated towards Isaac?"

"Yes, I was wondering what you two were discussing."

"Isaac wants us to produce an heir."

Trinity's eyebrow rose and she looked down at Malachai, whose head was on her stomach and not looking at her. She stared at him for a few seconds longer then looked up at the ceiling, saying silent.

"I told him until we are ready. Or when you are ready."

"It could happen anytime, Malachai. It could've happen when we first had sex together or right now. I think that both of us have to agree if we want a child yet."

Malachai stayed silent after she explained this. He laid a kiss on her bellybutton then looked up at her with his dark blue eyes.

"What do you think?"

"It'll happen when it happens." Trinity replied making Malachai to slowly nod but he had these uncertainties in his eyes.

"What's a matter, Malachai?"

"I don't—I don't know if I want m—our child growing up like this."

That got Trinity's eyebrows to rise as they stared at each other.

"Malachai?"

"Under Isaac."

"You are realizing that Isaac shouldn't be the leader anymore, aren't you?"

"Yes. I don't want our child growing up like this. Maybe set different rules, ones that would benefit us all or make us, well, happy." Malachai told her making her to nod and ran her hand through his hair. Malachai turned his head away from her with a sigh and hugged her around her waist.

"Then what are you waiting for." Trinity whispers to her husband.

Malachai's eyes shot up to stare at her, but saw her eyes slightly glow then return to their violet blue. Malachai felt this jolt go through him making him to know that he had the power to take over.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter: **Trying

…

…**Few Weeks Later: …**

They been married for a few weeks and they came to an agreement a few days ago to try for a baby. Malachai only wanted one, but Trinity wanted twins, which made Malachai to stagger a bit on his feet when she said this. So, they have been trying and when they mean trying, they have been up all night trying, sometimes in the morning or evening too—during Malachai's breaks of scouting out the area.

Everything or everyone was back to normal, such as Malachai. He was the ruthless lieutenant of Isaac and he took out an outlander with such quickness that the others were a bit shocked and scared of Malachai even more. Or they were scared of him a bit more when Malachai's dark blue eyes glowed a bit and he seems stronger in strength, but also, mentally.

At the moment, Malachai and Trinity were on a routine walk together through the town and cornfields. Trinity had founded out that Malachai couldn't keep his hands off her no matter what. She would be somewhere with others and Malachai would appear. He would sit next to her and touch her thigh or he would stand behind her, pressing his chest into her back. Or the time he pulled her behind a building to kiss her and hold her close.

But she didn't mind at all. She loved it.

"What are they doing?" Trinity softly said, nodding her head in a direction. Malachai looked over to see Job and Sarah running off to the forbidden buildings, which caused him to growl slightly.

"Not again." He mutters while walking with her towards the area.

They entered the house together quietly and stared around the dusty area. Trinity pointed at the dusty footprints that led upstairs.

"Stay here. I'll get them." Malachai lowly told her making her to nod while watching her husband walk up the stairs with this silent grace.

Trinity looked around the house, staring into a living room where dusty furniture was. However, she noted that the furniture must've been moved as there were trails of the furniture being moved.

"They were here a few times before." Trinity whispers while looking back up the stairs to see Malachai dragging both Job and Sarah down the stairs. They were struggling in his grasps, but he wasn't even bother by it.

"Let us go!"

"Nope." Malachai simply said while dragging them outside and back into town. Trinity followed after her husband, watching as he brought them to Isaac, who was walking around at the moment.

"What happen, Malachai?"

"Founded them once again in the forbidden area."

Hearing this, Isaac made this slight 'tsk tsk' sound at both Job and Sarah, who seem to shy away from Isaac presence.

"What shall we do to them?"

"For now a warning."

"A warning!? That is it." Malachai exclaimed, spreading his arms out with disbelief across his face.

"Malachai! You don't you reply to me like that!" Isaac sharply replied with narrowed eyes.

"Malachai." Trinity gently whispers, touching his forearm and feeling how tense he was. He clenched his fists on either side of his body and strongly nodded his head once. Trinity could see her husband wanting to take down, Isaac, but she knew that he shouldn't. Not yet.

"I will handle these two. And I say a warning."

Malachai just nodded again, grabbed Trinity's hand and pulled her away as they walked away together, leaving the two forbidden siblings behind.

Trinity stared up at Malachai, who had this look of rage across his face. She knew that her husband wants to see punishment come to those two children/sibling. That was because those two children were known to be the outsiders of the group and such. Plus, Malachai would always find the two doing something forbidden all the time. But no punishment came to them.

They walked into the cornfield and came to a clearing. Malachai let go of her hand and paced around the area, releasing some of his anger off by stomping around like a little child.

Trinity sat back and watched her husband do this. She lay back on the ground, staring at the sky and staring at the different fluffy clouds that slowly went by. However, Malachai appeared above her and lay down beside her. Trinity turned on her side and rested her head onto his chest and her left arm thrown over his stomach.

"When?"

She knew what he was asking. He was asking when they should take Isaac down and Malachai would become the new leader.

"When something major happens." Trinity replies.

"Such as a bunch of outlanders?"

"Or when something goes wrong. But first you have to have others side with you."

"Should we be talking about this around…?" Malachai stop talking and looked around at the cornfield then back at her.

"He isn't listening at the moment. Isaac is speaking with him at the moment through his prayers." Trinity gently told him while laying a kiss on the corner of his lips. She then stood up and held her hands out to her husband. Malachai grabbed her hands and pulled himself up with her help.

"Come, I wish to return back home."

Malachai's eyebrows came slightly together as Trinity wasn't one to want to return home early, especially on their walks. They walked together back to their home and Trinity brought him to the sunroom—that she spent hours cleaning—that the house had.

"Something is wrong. What is it?"

"Why do you say that, Malachai?" Trinity said with a slight raised eyebrow. She went off to the kitchen and came back with glasses of water and pieces of chocolate—that she made the gas station man give to her.

"You never ask to return home this early on our walks. Plus, you seem a bit nervous. I feel it."

"Dang, our bond." She whispers while setting the tray down on the table in front of the loveseat that Malachai was sitting in. She walked up in front of him and stood in between his legs making him to stare up at her with confusion yet curiosity.

"Trinity?"

Trinity slowly brought her hand up to the back of her dress—which she dreads wearing—and slowly unzipped the back. Malachai's eyes widen as he watched her actions.

The dress fell down her body, leaving her in nothing but a bra and underwear.

"Trinity, wh-what are you doing?"

"Malachai, can't you feel the difference." She whispers as she straddles him causing him to fall back onto the loveseat and rest his hands on her bare thighs.

Malachai tried to focus on their connection, but with her straddling him like this and pressing up against him, he couldn't focus.

"Focus." She whispers against his lips and kissed him.

She ran her hands down his chest, pulling his suspenders off and slowly unbuttons his top. She pushed his top open and pressed her chest and stomach together.

"Focus, Malachai."

With her repeating this, he focused the best he could. He felt their connection line and went through her. However, he listens to her heartbeat and there was a—another one.

Malachai gasped out and pulled from her lips. He looked down to see that his hands had travel up her thighs and holding her stomach now.

That is when Malachai noticed that her stomach was firmer.

Slowly, his eyes trailed from her stomach and stared into her violet blue eyes. He got a slight grin, pulled her back close to him and slammed his lips against hers. He felt her firm stomach pressed against his bare one making him to slight chuckle as they created a new life.

Malachai pressed his head into her neck, inhaling her scent and exhaling deeply. However, he felt her pulling her bra off and her underwear.

"Trinity…"

"I also wanted to celebrate this happy new, Malachai." Trinity whispers against his lips while unbuttoning his pants.

He grins at this and his eyes glowed with excitement.

…**.**

…**.Later That Night: ….**

…**.**

There was a meeting that night or more of a grouping. There Isaac preached while everyone sat back listening. He mostly preached about what He Who Walks Behind the Rows wants, such as procreating and prepare for the winter that is coming.

Malachai was standing beside Trinity, who was sitting in a seat that Malachai made someone give up by just a glare.

At the end of the meeting, Isaac had held his hand out in the direction of Malachai and Trinity.

"We also have news that we are expecting another. Malachai and Trinity have produced a new life."

That got the children to cheer while Malachai stood there with a blank expression and Trinity blushed slightly with a slight grin.

"How?"

"He kept questioning me and got me to twist my words…I'm sorry, Trinity. I know you wanted to hide it a—"

"It is alright, Malachai. They would find out soon." Trinity said, standing up from her seat and hooking her arm with her husband's. He nodded at her words and they stood there while the children left the church.

"A congratulation is in order for you two for successfully creating a heir. Good work." Isaac said with a nod then turned around as Rachel came up to him to talk about something.

That let Trinity and Malachai to slip away and walked in a slow pace towards their home, enjoying the clear night. They felt the air getting a bit more nippier, signaling winter was near.

"Tomorrow, I will dig through the attic to grab the winter clothes. But also, baby things." Malachai told her making her to stare at him with a slight grin.

"Baby things?"

"My old baby things. They were storage up in the attic."

"Alright. I'll help with that." Trinity said, smiling up at him gently. Malachai nodded with a smirk as they came to their home.

When they got situated in bed, Trinity smile and laugh gently as Malachai was laying gentle kisses on her stomach that it tickle slightly. She grins as he would whisper things to the baby.

Trinity knew that Malachai was going to be ten times protective over her now. But Trinity enjoyed how he was very protective over her already. She knew she might get annoyed if he gets over the top, but she knew that it was for good reason, especially with her pregnant with their child.

In addition, she knew that he would be a good father.

They were young and immortal now, looking like nineteen years olds, but they knew what they were getting themselves into. And they knew that if they stuck together through everything, they would be fine.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter: **As Time Goes By

…**..**

…**Five Months Later…**

The months went by, the season was still winter. It was in the middle of February and there was about two feet of snow on the ground.

The children had store enough food to last the winter, but also, used the animal resources.

They kept waiting for the right time to take away Isaac's leader spot, but at the moment they decided not now as Trinity was obviously pregnant. She knew that Malachai was slowly processing on talking with others about siding with him and how Isaac shouldn't be a ruler anymore.

But, back to Trinity, she was five and a half months pregnant and it was noticeable…big time. She knew she was having twin. Her stomach was bigger than the normal pregnant woman stomach would be like.

Trinity grin as Malachai was rubbing his right hand on her bulging stomach as they sat on the porch swing at their home. His left arm was around her shoulder while his right was on her stomach.

Whenever she was around and close, Malachai always had to touch her pregnant stomach. She loved when he would talk to the babies, kiss her stomach, or touch her stomach. Every time he did, this refreshing wave goes through the both of them or rather their connection.

They sat on the swing that was gently swaying, watching flutter of snow falling from the skies. However, some of the children were running around through the snow having some fun, which surprisingly Isaac allowed. Trinity stared at three fifteen year old girls that were about one or two months pregnant. She knew that Isaac said that they should be procreating, but this young. The youngest just turned thirteen and was three months pregnant at the moment.

Trinity told Malachai that they should be procreating at eighteen or nineteen,—like them—but Malachai told her that that was the time that He Who Walks behind the Rows takes those teens as sacrifices at that age. Malachai told her that he was thankful that she had chosen him to be her immortal lover because he didn't want to be a sacrifice when he reached that age.

"Oh, I feel them moving around." Trinity whispers with a smile as she feels the slight movement of fluttering in her stomach. Malachai smirked and kissed her temple.

Trinity rested her head on his shoulder, but laid a kiss on his neck. Over the months of being pregnant, Trinity was either craving anything that had to do with chocolate or she been very hormonal…sexually and slightly emotionally.

"Trinity." Malachai gasped out as she nipped his neck and then smirked as he knew that she was becoming hormonal at the moment.

"Trinity, tonight when I come back from scouting out the area. For now, rest." Malachai whispers to her making her to sigh and nod against his neck. She stood up with his help and rubbed her lower back.

"Maybe a back massage too." She said looking at him with a smile making him to chuckle and nod. He held her hand as he brought her into the house and helped her to strip out of the winter gear she was wearing.

"I'm going to go take a nap." Trinity told him while resting her hands on her semi-round stomach.

"Okay." Malachai replied, touching her stomach and giving her a kiss. He watched her walk up the stairs and vanishes down the hallway to their bedroom. Then he walked out of the house to go get some of the others to scout out the area.

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

Malachai came back after sunset and found nothing but snow. He was cold and wanted to curl up beside his wife underneath their blankets.

When he came back, washed up and put plaid pajama pants on, he entered the bedroom and grin at Trinity lying on her back sleeping. However, the sheets came down to show that she was in a pair of his pajama bottoms and her bra. Her shirt was thrown to the floor.

Trinity had the tendency now of throwing clothes off her as she would get hot in temperature now that she was pregnant. Malachai walked over and lay down in the bed. He reached out and laid his hand on her stomach.

"They have been moving a lot."

Malachai looked up at her as she was wide awake. She turned her head to him with a gentle smile.

"Really now?"

"Yes. And now they and their mommy are excited to see their daddy." Trinity mumbles as she laid her lips against his own.

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

There was a car that pulled into the town about eleven at night with two men and two women. They were a bit drunk from coming back from this country party and they had gone in the wrong direction. The two men and the two women as they trudged through the snow town of Gatlin, looking for anyone to tell them direction.

"It's empty." One of the women said, wrapping her arms around the driver man, who had messy blonde hair. The other woman did the same with the other man, who had a buzz cut for his hair.

"Let's split." The blonde hair man said taking his woman in one direction before the other couple could retort.

They didn't know that a few children that were on watch that night saw them. They ran off to tell Isaac and the others that outlanders were here.

….

….

….

The blonde hair man and his woman saw a house that had a candle lit in the second story window.

"Let's go, Tina."

"Fine, Trey." She mumbles as he dragged her to the house and up the porch. He knocked and they stood there for a good few minutes. Until his slight buzz mind came in effect. He opens the screen door and opens the regular door.

"Would you look at that…"

"I don't think we should enter, Trey."

"IT's fine. Probably abandon anyways." He said, dragging her inside and shivering a bit as the warmth of the house slowly warmed up their bodies.

They slowly walked into the house more and stood in the foyer, only hearing their breaths.

"It's dark and creepy, let's g—"

"Ssshh, I hear something." Trey shushed Tina up and they both slowly looked up at the stairs as they hear what sounded like squeaking.

"Let's go now, Trey."

"No, I want to see if anyone is here." He stubbornly said as he slowly pulled her up the stairs behind him. Reaching the top of the stairs they saw a door open at the end of the hallway and slight light was coming from it.

"It must've been where the candle is lit." He whispers back to Tina while pulling her to the door that was slightly open.

They both peeked in and went wide eyes at the sight, now knowing where the rapid squeaking was coming from.

The squeaking was from the bed where Malachai and Trinity were making love to each other.

Seeing this, Trey's mouth dropped but got this perverted look in his eyes. As for Tina, her mouth was dropped too, but her eyes landed on Trinity's protruding pregnant stomach.

Both seem to snap out of it when the downstairs, the front door open and a shout was heard.

"MALACHAI, WE GOT OUTLANDERS."

That made Trey and Tina to look at each other than at the couple in the bedroom. They saw the male—Malachai—growl in annoyance and pulled away from his lover—Trinity—to get dressed.

"Hide." Tina whispers while pulling Trey down the hallway and into a bedroom that must be a guest bedroom.

They kept the door slightly cracked, watching Malachai walking out of the bedroom, pulling suspenders up from his pants over his shoulders and pulling a winter coat on with gloves.

But they looked behind Malachai to see the female—Trinity—holding a robe around her body. One of her hands, however, was on her stomach and rubbing her hand gently over her pregnant stomach.

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

Trinity watched her husband go downstairs to talk with Amos about outlanders that appeared in the town and roaming around. Trinity was a bit frustrated like her husband at the fact that their love making was interrupted.

She held the stair railing overhang and looked down at Malachai standing at the end of the stairs having a low conversation with Amos, when she heard the wooden floor creak slightly to her left.

Trinity eyes glanced to her left and she noted that the guest bedroom door was slightly cracked open. She remembered shutting that door yesterday as she clean the sheets in that room yesterday.

Now, knowing about the outlanders, Trinity shut her eyes and felt the vibration of feet and breathing coming from the guest room. Trinity slowly opens her eyes and looked down at her husband.

She stared hard to make him feel her stare and when he did, he looked up.

Trinity eyes glowed slightly making Malachai's eyes to do the same.

'_Malachai, they are in the guest bedroom up here. Two of them.'_

Their eyes stop glowing as Trinity sent this to him. Malachai turned to Amos, whisper something to him and they were both coming up the stairs with their weapons.

"Trinity, go into our bedroom."

She nodded and walked to their bedroom. She stood in the doorway, watching as her husband and Amos sprinted into the guest bedroom. There Trinity heard a woman scream and a man yell.

There was some yelling, crashing and thudding heard.

Soon, a boot stepped out of the guest bedroom. It was Amos, who was dragging an unconscious woman by her legs out of the bedroom. Next Malachai came dragging a cut up unconscious man by his hands.

"Trinity, stay here and lock the house up. There are two more outlanders around."

"Okay." Trinity whispers as she followed her husband and Amos down the stairs with the unconscious bodies.

Malachai laid a kiss against her lips and laid his forehead against her own. They stared at each other with soften eyes.

"We'll continue what we started soon."

"I was hoping you would say that."

Malachai chuckle, kissing her again then leaving the house with Amos and the unconscious bodies dragging behind them.

Trinity locked up the house and went upstairs, sitting on the bed Indian style. She opens up her bathrobe, and ran her hands around on her bare pregnant stomach.

Feeling movement, Trinity smile and kept rubbing her hands over her pregnant stomach waiting for her husband to return.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter: **Prepping Up

….

It was the next day and they had caught the other outlanders. Now they had the four outlanders bounded up in the middle of the cornfield.

They all stood there, staring at the outlanders that were yelling at with harsh words or begging to be let go. But that won't happen.

Trinity walked into the plain and stared at the outlanders. She felt arms come around her from behind and hands landed on her stomach. Leaning slightly back, Trinity felt Malachai kiss the top of her head then stood up straighter behind her. He still held her as Isaac was talking about sacrificing these outlanders.

"Why? Why are you doing this?"

They ignored the woman as she screamed this at them.

"You are all just children! What the fuck is going on? Children, except those two." Trey shouted nodding his head at Trinity and Malachai.

"I sense that they have seen you two? Is this the man with his woman that was in your home, Malachai and Trinity?" Isaac said, glancing at the outlanders then at Trinity and Malachi with a slight raised eyebrow.

Before Malachai or Trinity could answer, the outlander—Trey—answered. He answered as he was scared, but he turned that to anger.

"Of course we did. Saw them fucking each other and she is already pregnant. What the fuck is this place?"

The children gasped out, but not at Trinity and Malachai making love as they expected that from the married couple. They gasped out at Trey cursing and his rage.

Malachai pulled from Trinity, pulled out his knife and went to step forwards to shut Trey up, but Isaac held up his hand and shook his head.

"No, Malachai. Let He Who Walks behind the Rows deal with them. Come everyone, let us go." Isaac commanded while leading them all off.

Malachai and Trinity were the last ones out of the plain. Malachai glanced back with a glare at the outlanders then wrapped his right arm around Trinity's waist and led her out of the cornfield plains.

…

…

…

Malachai was sitting at the kitchen table, cleaning up his hunting knife while Trinity cooked up dinner. They had killed a chicken and Trinity was making a roast much to Malachai's pleasure.

"Clear it up. I'm bringing the bird over." Trinity said, putting hot oven mitts on and opening the oven. She pulled the roasted chicken out and brought it over the table, placing it in the center.

Malachai got the plates for her as she couldn't reach up anymore—thanks to her pregnant stomach—and set the table up for her.

Trinity put out the flames in the oven then brought the rest of the food over, which was some vegetables and rice—which they stocked up on. All the food was stocked up and frozen thanks to generators to keep freezers and some other things running.

After setting everything up, they dug right in. Malachai was in heaven as he took a few bites of the roasted chicken. He ran his hand on Trinity's thigh underneath the table.

"This is unbelievable, Trinity."

"Thanks." She replied with a smile at the compliment from her husband.

Once they finished up, they were washing the dishes and utensils. However, they were talking about their babies to come.

Trinity definitely knew they were having twins as she was bigger than any pregnant woman with one child in them. Plus, she could sense the two heartbeats fluttering in her stomach.

"Names?"

"Names…girl?"

"I was thinking Annabelle."

"For a girl?"

"And what is wrong with that, Malachai?"

"Nothing. Nothing."

"What would you say then?"

"I honestly like that name. Annabelle Boardman." He lowly said his last name making Trinity to playfully hip bump him. He grins and started to put the dishes away.

"Boy?" Trinity asked while putting the forks and knives away.

She then turned to look at Malachai as he came over to her and rested both his hands on her stomach, staring down at her stomach then looked up at him.

"Benjamin. Benjamin Boardman."

"I like that." Trinity whispers while lying her lips against his then pulling back.

"Let's go finish up decorating the baby room since we are talking about our babies." Malachai told her while entwining their hands together and walked out of the kitchen and upstairs.

They entered the bedroom that would be for their twins. Boxes were lying around with old baby things to which Malachai brought down from the attic months ago. From there, Trinity sat on the floor going through boxes while Malachai put together the crib and the changing table. However, they had a problem.

One crib when they have two babies.

"They probably have to share."

"Unless I can make one." Malachai lowly said to himself as he looked at the structure of the baby crib he put together. He was good with his hands and good at building and putting things together. So, maybe he could surprise his wife with another crib.

Malachai was building up the changing table and glanced back at Trinity sitting Indian style on the floor, going through boxes of clothes and toys. She laughed at a few saying she wished she could see what he looked like as a baby. He smirked and kept building up the changing table.

He had to help her off the floor as she began to put the baby clothes into a dresser that he dragged from the guest bedroom. Then Trinity threw toys into this toy chest they founded in the attic upstairs too.

"Oh, I can't wait for them to come." Trinity whispers as she lean against Malachai, who wrapped his arms around her waist and held her to him.

They stared at the baby's room, staring at how everything was ready to be used. Malachai laid a kiss on her head and buried his nose into her dark brown hair, inhaling and exhaling her scent.

"I love you."

Trinity smile and looked up at him as he pulled his face away from her hair. She stood up on her tippy toes and her lips brushed against his.

"I love you too." She replied softly and laid her lisp against his own.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter: **Due Date

…**..**

…**Three Months Later: …**

…**..**

She was outside on the porch swing, enjoying the slight warm air of spring. It was around the beginning of April and crops were starting to grow, Trinity was staring out at the town, watching some children running around do chores. Her husband went on his shift of patrolling through the town and the cornfields, making sure everything was running, chores were being taken care of, and no outlanders was around.

Trinity saw Sarah walking away from the town and heading back to the house that her brother and she would hide in. However, Trinity gasped out as she felt a jolt of pain run through her. This caught Sarah's attention and caused the young girl to run over.

"Trinity."

"Sarah…gets Malachai. The babies." Trinity gasped out as she gripped her very huge pregnant stomach.

Hearing this command, Sarah nodded and ran off fast, shouting Malachai's name over and over again. Trinity managed to get inside the house and somehow dragged herself up the stairs to the guest bedroom where she would have the babies—she didn't want to ruin Malachai and her bedroom bed sheets.

Lying up against the headboard of the bed, Trinity pulled off her underwear and lifted her dress up slightly. She reached down in between her legs and gasped out when she felt…hair.

Two words slipped from her lips.

"Oh shit." She whispers as one of the baby's heads was already coming out.

Trinity started to breath in this cycle while feeling pain going through her. The pain was getting more and more intense, she had to push. Especially feeling the head already crowning.

"AHHH! MALACHAI!"

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

Malachai gasped out as he felt this sharp pain go through him. He ran out of the cornfield and stared around, feeling this dull pain going through him. He knew that Trinity needed him.

He started running towards the house, but ran into Sarah, literally. The girl tumble to the ground with a grunt but she stood back up and stared Malachai in the eyes.

"Trinity is having the babies."

"Get the healer." Malachai commanded then ran off to Trinity and his home. He was the fastest runner in Gatlin, so he appeared at the house quite quickly. When he entered, he heard Trinity yell out in pain making him to run upstairs and into the guestroom.

There he froze at the sight.

"Malachai, just-just gently pull the baby out and clear the airway." Trinity gasped in pain as she mostly pushed the baby out already.

Malachai felt a bit sick, but he moved forwards and gently helped Trinity bring the baby into the world. He held the baby in his arms, but turned the baby over and patted its back a few times until the baby whimper then let out a loud cry.

Trinity cried gently, but smiles as the baby was wiggling around in Malachai's arms and crying this loud and healthy cry. Malachai laughed gently and held the baby into his arms, not caring the blood and liquid that smudged onto his clothes.

"Malachai, what is the sex?"

"A boy. Trinity we have a boy." Malachai excitedly said with a chuckle again.

"Wrap him up, Malachai in a blanket. The other one is coming now." Trinity gasped out as she sat up and her face scrunched up a bit.

Malachai quickly moved, wrapping the baby boy in a blanket and looking for a spot to set their son on. However, the door opens to show Sarah with the healer, Rudy, and Isaac was right behind them.

"Hold the baby." Malachai told Sarah, handing the baby boy to her then he moved quickly over to Trinity. Malachai sat behind her and made her back rest against his chest while holding her hands.

"One more." Malachai whispers into her while laying a kiss there.

The baby boy let out some whimpers then relaxed in Sarah's arms. She held him close while Isaac stared down at him then nodded.

"Strong and healthy child." Isaac said while walking out of the bedroom to give Trinity privacy as she gave birth to the second baby.

"I feel like I am ripping in half!" Trinity shouted as she kept pushing and pushing.

Malachai winced as she crushed his hands, but he also winced as she didn't like seeing his wife in pain. He rested his head on her shoulder as she kept pushing until she collapsed against him.

There they both see Rudy holding their other baby and doing the same thing that Malachai did to their son. A cry ranged out, one louder than their sounds. Hearing that sound once again, Trinity laughed with tears and Malachai smile.

"It's a girl." Rudy announced while cleaning up the baby. She rested the babies on the end of the bed and started to clean them both up then wrapped them up in their own blankets.

"Thanks, Sarah for getting Malachai." Trinity gently said as Rudy started helping her clean herself up.

The young girl nodded then ran off out of the bedroom but in stepped Isaac through the doorway.

"Congratulation, Malachai and Trinity. Twins. A boy and girl. What are you going to name them, if I may ask?" Isaac said as he glanced at Trinity then at Malachai, who was holding both babies.

Malachai glanced at Trinity, who nodded at him and he nodded back. He looked back at Isaac then down at the two babies in either of his arms.

"Annabelle and Benjamin." Malachai gently said then looked up at Isaac, who nodded at the babies' names.

"Again, congratulations. I shall leave you four alone." Isaac said, leaving their home.

Soon, Rudy finished up cleaning up everything and left, leaving Trinity and Malachai to enjoy their two newborn babies.

"Let me see one."

Malachai gently handed her Annabelle while he held Benjamin to him.

"They are so beautiful." Trinity gently whispers, gently rocking Annabelle, who made this slight yawn and cuddle up into the blanket some more.

"Yeah, they are." Malachai agreed with a nod as he stared down at their son, Benjamin. Benjamin face scrunched a bit and he made this weird face.

"What is the matter?" Malachai questioned making Trinity to glance over then grin gently as she sees how Benjamin kept opening his mouth and trying his head towards Malachai's chest.

"He is hungry. Here, take Annabelle while I'll feed him." Trinity gently said as Malachai and her switched twins carefully. Malachai grin down at his sleeping daughter, but glanced over to see Trinity breast feeding Benjamin.

"Do you think Annabelle is hungry too?"

"She'll wake up when she is. Something is telling me that Benjamin is going to be the twin that wants attention all the time though."

"You think?"

"Yes, I do. And Annabelle is going to obviously be daddy's little girl." Trinity softly said then laughs gently as she saw Malachai looked down at Annabelle with this twinkle in his dark blue eyes.

"I suppose you are right…if she turns out to be a mini version of you, of course she is going to be unbelievably beautiful."

"You are such a charmer, Malachai." Trinity cooed to him making him to actually blush a little and bowed his head a bit. Trinity laughed gently and looked down to Benjamin, who was still feeding.

Malachai ran his finger over Annabelle's face causing the little newborn girl to stir a bit in her sleep. He laid his lips against her forehead and held her close with a proud grin on his face.

Trinity glanced away from Benjamin and stared at her husband, seeing his proud grin on his face as he stared down at Annabelle. This made Trinity to smile with a sparkle in her eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Note: This is a Short Chapter.**

**Chapter: **Continuing On

…**.**

…**.**

Months passed, some of the group was sacrificed as their times came when they turned the age of nineteen. Trinity would shake her head as she didn't believe that they should have been sacrificed at that age.

It was the fall and Trinity was outside with the twins. She had them in Malachai's old baby things, such as, warm jackets, hats and pants. Trinity sat on a blanket outside on the grass holding the twins in either of her arms.

She grins gently at the two twins that were sleeping peacefully. They were good babies, only crying when they needed to be fed, diaper change, or want attention, which Malachai and Trinity didn't mind giving.

Trinity stared down at Benjamin as he moved a bit in his sleep. She waited to see if he would wake, but didn't.

Now, the twins were good babies, but they had their own personalities.

Such as, Benjamin always made a face when he didn't like the sound or feel of something. He would make a big fuss when he was hungry. As for Annabelle, she was the quiet one and didn't cry as much as Benjamin would. She would fuss when she was hungry, but not as much as Benjamin would.

"How are they today?"

Trinity grin as Malachai appeared from his routine checking out everything. He came towards her and sat down in front of her.

"They are fine." Trinity replied while letting him take Annabelle from her arms.

Malachai grin down at the little one in his arms and gave Annabelle a kiss on her forehead. He looked up at Trinity with the grin still on his face.

"How are you?"

"Good. These two have been making it easy on me." Trinity told him while looking down at Benjamin, who was starting to wake up as he wiggles a bit in her arms. Trinity held him close to her chest while glancing at her husband, who held the sleeping Annabelle still.

"How are you? Anything new?"

"No. Nothing. Just nothing. The same old same old routines." Malachai told her while shaking his head a bit. He caressed Annabelle's cheek with a grin and looked up at her.

"Has anything new happen with you other than our children?"

"No. I was just watching a few others walking by. But did you know that Beth had her baby last night."

"Really?"

"Yep. A girl named Eve." Trinity told him while adjusting Benjamin in her arms as he stated to squirm a bit.

Both Malachai and Trinity looked down at Benjamin woke up with a cute yawn and seem to stretch out his body. Trinity cooed at him while Malachai smirked as he watched his wife kissing Benjamin on the forehead.

"My little man up?"

Benjamin made a gurgle sounded and kicked his feet about making Trinity to laugh gently and kissed his forehead again. As if sensing her twin brother up, Annabelle woke up with a yawn then wide violet blue eyes.

"You are definitely going to look like mommy growing up." Malachai said to Annabelle, who gave him a toothless smile making him to grin.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No. She is going to be beautiful."

"Always the charmer, Malachai." Trinity said making him to grin at her with slight glowing blue eyes then looked back down at Annabelle, who was playing with his suspenders and gnawing on them.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Arms wrapped around Trinity from behind as she was chopping up vegetables. She grins as she felt a kiss on the side of her neck and pressing against her some more.

The twins were sitting in there highchairs, babbling to each other and kicking their feet around or waving their hands about.

"Malachai."

"How long has it been since we had each other?"

"Five months." Trinity replied while shutting her eyes as Malachai sucked on a lower part on the side of her neck. He pulled back to lay a kiss on his mark and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Are you recovered?"

"I have been recovered, Malachai." Trinity replied, throwing the vegetables into the pot where she was cooking chicken and vegetable soup. Once she did that, Malachai's hands ran down the front of her stomach and down to the waistline of the slacks she was wearing today and managed to dip his hand inside her slacks.

"Malachai!"

He chuckle into her ear while laying a kiss underneath then pulled back. Trinity turned to stare at him with a playful glare, but wanting was in them. He stepped forwards giving her a kiss then pulling back with a smirk.

"Teasing me is a bad move, Malachai."

"What's my punishment then?" Malachai replied making Trinity to smirk and turn back to finish up cooking. He smirked and laid a kiss on the side of her neck then walked over to the twins that squeal on seeing him coming to them.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Trinity replied making Malachai to glance at her with a smirk and a twinkle in his eyes as he stared at his wife. He turned back to the twins, giving him toothless smiles.

At this moment, for now, Malachai would pay attention to the twins then later on at night, show his wife the love he has for her every single second of the day. This love cycle for his children and wife would continue on and on.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

_**Note: Sequel is to come. It will be the start of the movie. **_


End file.
